Обсуждение участника:Beard 8025411341
Добро пожаловать Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в Убежище! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Участник:Beard 8025411341. Здесь есть ещё много незавершённых дел, и мы надеемся, что вы останетесь с нами, чтобы улучшить качество статей Убежища. Перед началом работы желательно ознакомиться с правилами написания статей. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Alex6122 (обсуждение) 16:57, мая 8, 2013 (UTC) Оформление Здравствуйте! Вызывает сомнения целесообразность добавления в карточках кавычек «» к названиям локаций (в особенности таких как: Вестсайд, Лагерь Маккарран и т.п.), и квестов (в последнем случае нежелательно также удаление элементов разметки, отвечающих за полужирное и курсивное начертание текста). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:27, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) : Согласен, кавычки только засоряют шаблон. Они уместны в тексте, но не в списках. --Alex6122 © 13:31, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Здравствуйте. Принял к сведению и постараюсь придерживаться. --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:32, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) Неисправный автомат Привет! Вы удалили информацию про содержимое исправного автомата в доме Сьерры П. — в нём что-то всё-таки есть? По редактору там ничего не должно быть. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:52, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Вот как было: При покупке к автомату бесплатно прилагаются восемь бутылок ледяной ядер-колы (кроме установленного в доме Сьерры Петровиты). При таком построении предложения получается что автомат у Сьерры Петровиты тоже можно купить, но ядер-кола к нему не прилагается. Только поэтому удалил. Кстати, у меня F3 тоже от 1С и там это, всё таки, «Неиспорченный торговый автомат» — файл russian.esp от 28 октября 2008 г., 1:50:28. С уважением --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 18:50, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Названия даются по «Золотому изданию» (Fallout 3 GotY Edition). А в удалении информации необходимости не было, можно было откорректировать фразу. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:01, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) Шкафы Привет! Посмотрите изображения игровых объектов в общем хранилище: здесь и тут. В карточках, как правило, используются изображения из редактора. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:28, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Спасибо. У меня были другие планы использования загруженных изображений. Вы чуть опередили события. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:42, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) Картинка! :D Привет! Вы загрузили картинку Легионеры в HooverDamIntTest.jpg, однако, так и неиспользовали её в своей статье и не помечали никак, не выставляли на удаление и не давали категорий. Скажите — картинка вам ещё нужна? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:04, августа 7, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я поздно нашёл статью в Англовики, там картинка мне показалась лучше, но свою уже загрузил. Можно удалить. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:15, августа 7, 2013 (UTC) Курицы : Откуда такая инфа, что Курица — это Курица Розы? Ведь 1С, вроде ничего не говорит в игре о Когте. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:57, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Здравствуйте. Инфа из игры. Могу попробовать сделать скриншот. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 05:11, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Привет! Вот цитата из диалога Джес Уилкинс: ::: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:58, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Скриншот. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:19, августа 26, 2013 (UTC)thumb Записные категории Привет! Вы много пишете по заметкам (что замечательно), часть из них встречается в играх в виде предметов (в отличие от записей в терминалах или на голодисках) — можно заносить их в недавно созданные категории записок Fo3 и FNV. И заглядывайте в чат, там иногда кипит жизнь.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:35, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Спасибо. Я, конечно, не помню в каком виде в игре встречается та или иная заметка, а из файлов это не всегда очевидно. По мере сил буду разбираться. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:46, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Игровые файлы Доброго времени суток! Ёфикация исходных игровых файлов - некорректное действие (за исключением случаев, когда они исходно ёфицированы в игре). Эти файлы приводятся «как есть», а уже ссылки делаются либо с подкладкой (Малая батарейка), либо перенаправлением из неёфицированной статьи. Примите, пожалуйста, к сведению. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:25, сентября 26, 2013 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Хорошо, принял. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:39, сентября 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Не соглашусь. Почему оформление игровых файлов должно отличаться от остальных страниц? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 01:45, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Потому что это уже однажды обсуждалось, в прошлом году ЕМНИП. То ли у списка предметов Fallout 2, то ли рядом - не могу вспомнить точно. --Korney San (обсуждение) 03:41, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Подобный вопрос поднимался в связи с цитатами. Спорить не собираюсь, но считаю это двойным стандартом. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:44, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Я объясню Вам корни этого двойного стандарта, особенно причины делать перенаправления, а не подкладки. Человек, пользующийся поиском Убежища, в первую очередь будет искать описание предмета из игры (в подавляющем своём большинстве неёфицированное и, простите три классических игры, абы какое), а буквы «е» и «ё» у нас разные. Цитаты же служат для поддержания соответствующей атмосферы в статье или подчёркивания определённых черт характера описываемого персонажа и не требуют столь строгого подхода. --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:26, сентября 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Цитаты, как и игровые файлы, как и все названия всего, что встречается в играх, точно так же ёфицируются (что хорошо видно в названиях статей, которые точно так же ищут через поиск без всяких проблем). По-моему, нет никаких двойных стандартов — стандарт един. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:29, сентября 30, 2013 (UTC) Акция 8 Голосования Привет! Не могли бы Вы высказать своё мнение по правилам голосования? Это очень важно для нормального функционирования Убежища. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:40, октября 15, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Вы не ответили, но всё-таки ещё раз попрошу: после состоявшегося обсуждения постарался учесть и внести предложенные поправки в текст первых трёх пунктов, посмотрите, пожалуйста. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:28, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Ещё каких-то полгода, думаю, и мы добьём это. ) Дорогу осилит идущий! ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:28, января 26, 2014 (UTC) боеприпас АБ Неллис Установленный боеприпас АБ Неллис.jpg — Спасибо, поржал! А то, знаете, рутина затягивает, и начинаешь забывать, насколько у нас забавная тематика! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 09:50, октября 23, 2013 (UTC) :Не за что. Заходите, если что. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:54, октября 23, 2013 (UTC) тех. проблема Здраствуйте,Вы бы не могли помочь с решением тех. проблемы? При переходе с локации Джанктаун, где есть отель развалина, на следующию, вылетает игра со следуюшей ошибкой: http://rghost.ru/49819644.view ; Виндовс 7,пробовал ставить совместимость и т. д.-не помогает. Заранее спасибо. MegaStorm3 (обсуждение) 10:13, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Качал версию от 1с, установле патч 1.3.5.Фоллаут 1.MegaStorm3 (обсуждение) 10:15, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Не знаю чем я создал у Вас неверное о себе представление, как о могущем помочь в решении тех. проблем, но могу описать свои действия в подобных ситуациях. И так, я бы: # Установил настройки видео в игре по минимуму. # Загрузил более раннее сохранение. # Вошёл/вышел в/из бунгало, прошёлся бы пешком (или быстро переместился) в другую локацию. # Если бы и это не помогло, но очень хочется поиграть, нашёл бы на диске или скачал игру с другого сайта. Где-то так. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:09, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Изображения Привет! В принципе, с уменьшением картинок можно повременить — процесс идёт своим чередом: отписался в саппорт Викии, ждём пока они меня проигнорируют... :))) В любом случае уменьшение не есть хорошее решение, тут или Викия всё починит, или придётся кардинально решать вопрос с отказом от общего хранилища. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 10:38, ноября 29, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я догадываюсь что «процесс идёт». Просто не всегда можно понять это глюк, или «там» поменяли картинку — раздражает. Что касается моих правок размера — попались под горячую руку, специально этим заниматься не буду. Спасибо, с уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 10:47, ноября 29, 2013 (UTC) Кодьяк Сам Кодьяк на вопрос о том, что изменило жителей Питта, отвечает так: «Реки. После войны они продолжали течь, вот только теперь они были отравлены радиацией, и чего в них только не водилось». Вряд ли восьмилетний мальчик лучше разбирается в медицине, чем Сандра, но его мнение, думаю, надо где-то в статье пристроить. Кстати, весьма сомневаюсь в компетентности сей научной мадамы. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:41, января 29, 2014 (UTC) : Не буду спорить, я тоже не врач. Что касается Сандры, то полная цитата: «Местное заболевание, названное мною инфекционным троглодитовым вырождением (далее "ИТВ"), является результатом высокой радиации. Эпидемический характер ему придали токсины и поллютанты, специфичные для Питта.» (Оригинал: An epidemic of the environs around the Pitt, which I have named Troglitic Degeneration Contagion (or simply "TDC") appears to be the result of intensely concentrated radiation, but the unique toxins and pollutants in the Pitt cause it to be far more pervasive). Интуиция мне подсказывает, что перевод очень уж дословный (конкретизированный), что несколько сместило акценты. : Собственно, к Кодьяку я попал пытаясь вычислить время Бича Божиего. Он говорит: «Тридцать лет прошло, и чего я только не повидал, но страшнее Питта так ничего и не встретил». 2277-30=2247, а здесь указан 2255. Хотя если считать от рождения, тогда — да, 2255. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:14, января 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Именно эта заметка меня и удивила, потому что радиация никак не может быть инфекционным фактором. Скорее всего, оригинальное contagion использовано неправильно. В староанглийском корни слова из латыни, contāgiō — прикосновение, касаться, поэтому перевод всё равно будет близким к «инфекция». Есть небольшая вероятность, что имелся в виду контакт не с микроорганизмами, а с заразной средой (а традиционная инфекция переводится как infection), тогда ближе был бы гугловский и бинговский переводы «зараза» или «заражение». Правда, имеем мы то, что имеем — «инфекцию», увы. Возможно, это повод для ОШ. :: Что касается ББ, то его устроили в 2042 году )) (OGG, стр. 44, вероятно, ошибка на 200 лет, я тоже часто так опечатываюсь; оригинал оставлю внутри , если нужен). Ашур, правда, вскользь говорит о паре десятков лет. Не читал, вероятно, руководство. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:58, января 29, 2014 (UTC) Газовая граната 40 мм Можно узнать откуда сия информация в статье «Боеприпасы Fallout Tactics»? —Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 15:36, ноября 17, 2014 (UTC) В обсуждении источник указал: Fallout_Tactics\core\bos\entities\items\Ammo С уважением, Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:23, января 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Я нашёл там только обыкновенную гранату 40-мм, газовой не вижу. Файл можете указать?… Убежище ждёт ваших правок). --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 16:25, января 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Конечно: ammo40mmgasgren.del. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:38, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Обработал. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:36, января 3, 2015 (UTC) Неоднозначный Имир Привет! Вы не будете возражать, если я перенаправлю эту страницу на эту? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:51, января 3, 2015 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. А не лучше ли эту совсем удалить? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:56, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Не знаю. Обращался по этому вопросу к Xanvier Xanbie, но не уверен, что мы правильно друг друга поняли. В любом случае, мне как-то неловко просить его удалить созданную Вами страницу, поскольку дубликат, по сути, склепал именно я. Поэтому лучше, наверное, удалить мою, а затем переименовать соответствующим образом Вашу. P. S. С наступившим Новым годом! ) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:23, января 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: С Новым Годом! :) С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 15:38, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ок, спасибо. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:41, января 3, 2015 (UTC) жилье Жильё или жилье Я - сторонник Ё. По правилам грамматики и падежей эта буква нужна. Даже если Вас не удовлетворит мой вариант никогда не поздно заменить слово на "жилище" и "номер". :«после его покупки 'в жилье''' Одинокого Странника … появляется одно из возможных»'', а не «после его 'покупки в жильё''' Одинокого Странника … появляется одно из возможных»''. Разве не так? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:05, января 30, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Вы забыли подписаться. География Привет! В оригинале «Записки обитателя Пустошей» нахождение нычки Джона указано как northwest corner, то есть «северо-западный угол». Если на американских картах запад — справа, а восток — слева, как написано в примечании к правке, то ошиблись разработчики, так как точка находится в северо-восточном углу (по-американски). Или просто ошибка в примечании? Смотрю буржуинские карты — там запад слева. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:18, февраля 27, 2015 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Вы это серьёзно? Про «по-американски». Я не знаю (хотя идеи есть) чем руководствовался автор «„географической“ ошибки перевода», но то, что я её удалил говорит о моём с ним несогласии. Никого не хотел задеть или обидеть. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:06, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Вы оставили примечание «в Америке на картах запад — справа!», только поэтому и спросил. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:29, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) Ролики Привет! Возникли вовпросы по роликовому коньку, решил проверить, как всё в игре. Насколько выяснил, ролик-предмет не появляется, во всех трёх случаях (неактивированный ролик у стенки; он же, активируемый после получения квеста; он же, стоящий на краю ступени) присутствует только активатор с ref_id 00061d96. Редактор же упорно утверждает, что на краю ступени должен быть предмет (причём не имеющий галочки на Quest Item). Хотел бы узнать Ваше мнение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:48, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я проделал тоже самое :) и «махнул рукой». Думаю, как и в случае с другими объектами-предметами в этой локации, это может быть как-то связано с механикой игры. Может Теодорико, по-свободе, сможет прояснить ситуацию? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 18:10, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Угу, присутствует только активатор, который прокатывается к лестнице через анимацию. Предмет есть в редакторе, но его реф отключён (флаг Initially Disabled) и нигде не включается обратно, то есть в игре он вообще никак не появляется. :: Упоминания этого предмета есть в скрипте (MQ04SkateTriggerScript) «скидывателя-Мэйбл-с-лестницы» (MQ04SkateTrigger). Изначально предполагалось, что он полетит вслед за Мэйбл, но тут до разработчиков дошло, что, оказывается, функция PushActorAway совершенно не случайно содержит слово Actor, и абсолютно не подходит для разбрасывания предметов… вот ведь какая досада. Соответственно, они жутко расстроились, и всё закомментировали, а про сам конёк — забыли. :: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:05, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ваши объяснения читаю как смесь азбуки, таблиц Брадиса и монографии «Мюон как часть лептонного семейства фермионов с полуцелым значением спина в статистике Ферми — Дирака». ) Спасибо, Тео! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, марта 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Спасибо, Теодорико! И чтобы мы без Вас делали?!! С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:31, марта 15, 2015 (UTC) Снятие статусов с неактивных участников Здравствуйте. У нас тут завязалось серьёзное обсуждение, может быть Вы тоже захотите принять участие. --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:25, апреля 14, 2015 (UTC) Старые «Ключи» Приветствую! Комментарии к Вашей правке: если я не ошибаюсь, ранее часть участников, работавших над общей статьёй, договорилась отойти от отдельных статей для ключей и ограничиться общей. Как следствие, ссылки в общей уже не проставляли. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:31, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Но статья есть, а ссылок на неё не было. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:50, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Это да, но быть может её лучше удалить, чем потом снова чистить общую? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:52, января 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Хорошо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:01, января 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Эх, я имел в виду статьи про ключи :) Суть в том, что статей про ключи мало, плодить новые нет смысла, а старые, по-хорошему, нужно удалить… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:32, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Зачем удалять? Нужно перенаправление делать. --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 09:34, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Моё личное мнение состоит в том, что каждый предмет, имеющий ID, заслуживает отдельной статьи. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:40, января 10, 2016 (UTC) : Видимо, поэтому всё так и оказалось заброшено — много противоположных мнений. Я считаю, что информации в статье про ключ в 99 % будет очень мало и смысла в подобных статьях нет, так как получится слишком много почти одинаковых статей. Это как почившие категории «Кухонная утварь» и «Столовые приборы» — красиво, но бессмысленно. Касательно ID — ну а в чём смысл создавать из Убежища портал комментариев к GECK? Ведь помимо предметов есть персонажи, шаблоны персонажей, диалоги/квесты, кусты/горы/колючки/100500 камней и жестяных крыш… Нет предела, получается. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:51, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Интервики Пожалуйста, не забывайте также проставлять интервики и в английском разделе. --Alex6122 © 10:49, января 10, 2016 (UTC) : Спасибо, я помню. Если никто не опередит, то позже. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 10:52, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Картинки С Shelter Jspoelstra уже позаимствовал ваши картинки, скопировав их на Ньюка-вики. Может вам впредь стоит туда выкладывать скрины из игры?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:47, января 21, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Jspoelstra имеет обычай удалять загруженные к нему картинки по понятным ему одному причинам, так что пусть сам выбирает. Спасибо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) :: Хм... Я здесь Алексу написал что хотел скинуть часть картинок на Ньюку. Но теперь даже не знаю...--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:46, января 21, 2016 (UTC) Ваше мнение Здравствуйте! Я бы хотел чтобы вы поучавствовали в обсуждениях: * Достопримечательности * Рейдеры из Fallout 4 * Технология * Страна С уважением, ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:53, января 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Здравствуйте. Я не люблю спорить. Здесь у меня один принцип — всё должно соответствовать игре, всё уже придумано до нас. Откройте редактор: справа чёрным выделены категории, затем подкатегории и т.д. до, собственно, предмета этой категории. Снова (в который раз?) повторюсь всё, имеющее ID, достойно отдельной статьи. Название этой статьи должно соответствовать редактору (касательно Fallout 4, его придётся подождать). И, отслеживая жизнь Убежища, я вижу, что согласных с такой точкой зрения будет (мягко говоря) немного. И зачем тратить буквы? С не меньшим уважением, Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:56, января 23, 2016 (UTC) Звуки оружия Привет! Мне кажется, что файл FoS SFX MiniGun Shot.ogg неправильно конвертировался в формат ogg. Сможете залить новую версию? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 15:48, января 30, 2016 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Он и в .mp3 странный. Не знаю что с ним. Я ещё поищу. Спасибо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) Поздравление с трёхлетней годовщиной заселения thumb|left Компания Волт-тек поздравляет Вас, Beard 8025411341 ! Ровно три года назад, Вы попали в список лиц, что заселили Убежище. Ваши дела говорят сами за себя. Вы внесли огромный и прекрасный вклад в наше славное и увлекательное дело и я горжусь тем, что участвую с Вами в одном Вики-проекте! Благодарю за старания и желаю удачной игры в серию Fallout, успехов в Убежище и вне его!!! Много времени прошло с тех пор, и многие из задач до сих пор так остались нерешёнными. При этом, многие активные участники уходят из проекта или сокращают свою деятельность до минимума(как я, например). Очень надеюсь, что Вы не последуете их/нашему примеру и продолжите плодотворную деятельность в Убежище. P.S. Я создал серию юзербоксов по тематике викифауны, адаптированными под вселенную Fallout. Вы можете найти их в Юзербоксы (Шаблон:Викигном и т.д.) , также, они все есть у меня в профайле. Буду рад, если они Вам пригодятся. "Si vis vincere, disce pati" ! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:53, мая 8, 2016 (UTC) : Спасибо большое. Прямо растрогали :). Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:42, мая 9, 2016 (UTC) С наступившим Днём рождения! thumb|left|250px|С днём варенья! Прошу прощения, запоздал, ибо был в отъезде... Хотел сначала подарить напарника, но опомнился и дарю это: Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:28, мая 19, 2016 (UTC) :: И снова спасибо. Вы очень внимательны. :) Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:28, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Желаю здравия человеку, который стоит а этим ником! Спасибо что поправляете за мной статьи, я чаще стал уставать и становиться невнимательным, мой уровень ВСП понизился, но со временем приходит в норму, как и тяга что-то печатать на Убежище)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:15, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: Спасибо за пожелание. И Вам не болеть. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:22, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) Чьйорт побьери, раньше FG был будильником и звонил в дни рождения, можно было расслабиться, что не забудешь поздравить… Beard! Поздравляю! Спасибо, что вы есть тут, без вас было бы грустно и не идеально. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:53, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо ( ! :D ) Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 10:06, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Не, лестью был мой другой поступок, а это реакция на ваш девиз «Для каждого ID должна быть своя статья» (могу ошибиться в формулировке). Kylxackep (обсуждение) 10:08, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: Чтобы не проспать будильник, дорогой соратник, надо подписаться на блог в профайле нового носителя будильника, там есть ссылка на тему. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 20:29, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) Появление Доброго времени суток! Вчера с Алексом в чате обсуждали раздел "Появление", в частности Волка. Пришли к выводу, что если в статье используется шаблон типа "Другие", со ссылкой на корневую категорию, то раздел "Появление" в статье не нужен. Если есть возражения - давайте обсудим здесь или на форуме. --Ustas014 (обсуждение) 07:14, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Никаких возражений. Это противоречие всегда вызывало некоторое недоумение. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:27, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Здравия и хорошего настроения. Не помните, чем продолжилось и где, а то я уже заметил и я как бы "против таких появлений". Если не помните, не знаете или эту тему не развивали, то базис для обсуждения на форуме я возьму их этого раздела.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:36, января 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Здравствуйте. Я посчитал этот вопрос решённым, т.к. это логично. Про дальнейшее обсуждение не знаю. А оно нужно? Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:07, января 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Помню, что некоторые в чате были против такой затеи (не только в логах выше, а потом, в последующем), но это давно было и их список (впрочем, как и список "за") никто не составлял. Я полагаю, что этот момент ещё в круге админов не обсуждался, поэтому и не отреагировали.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:23, января 4, 2017 (UTC) Герцогиня 2 Приветствую! Просил давеча Tuareg-а поправить статью «Duchess», вроде как из FOS, но он в отпуск направился. Вы с ней можете помочь? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:55, июня 21, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Сделаю. Но не сейчас, может вечером. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:12, июня 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:13, июня 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Совершенно не за что. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:23, июня 23, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо Спасибо! А я-то думаю, чтобы съесть при +35°C!!! Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:32, июля 17, 2016 (UTC) Fallout Shelter quest overview It was a bit complicated all in all, but I finally got those images extracted from the Fallout Shelter files. Now I see you created a quest overview page here. How did you do it? Can you add the English version to our wiki? Jspoelstra : I am very interested in how you extracted the image. Write please. Overview quest is not over yet, it is less than half. I'm having difficulty with the table decor. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:18, июля 22, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 Приветствую! Прошу заглянуть сюда, необходимо посоветоваться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:05, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Заглянул. А в чём предмет обсуждения? Продолжать или нет? Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:03, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) :: Суть вопроса - закрыть, не закрыть. Может быть что-то пропустили или забыли. По сути формальность... Но нужны мнения участников. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:21, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: Высказался. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:32, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) :::: Благодарю Вас! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:42, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 — финал Акция официально закрыта. Спасибо за участие! Удаление 00 Здравствуйте, обращаюсь как к старожилу убежища, разъясните пожалуйста смысл удаления первых двух 00 в base_id. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 18:19, декабря 13, 2016 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Шаблон сам проставляет 00 в начало номера, поэтому необходимости их дублировать нет. Я, если честно, вообще не вижу необходимости в этом шаблоне — просто лишние семь знаков. Кстати, Вашу картинку на англовики тоже удалили. Это так, для справки. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 19:51, декабря 13, 2016 (UTC) :: По поводу нулей понятно, но этой информации нет в статье Шаблон:Персонаж, возможно стоило бы её туда добавить. Про картинку на англовики я задал вопрос пользователю почему? он пока не ответил. В правилах ведь такого запрещения нет. А если есть, тогда какими критериями пользоваться. Если в убежище есть фотографии актеров перевода, они из реального мира или нет?One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:23, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: По первому вопросу Вам лучше обратиться к администраторам. А по второму — это наверное правильно. В статьях должны быть изображения только из самой игры, а ссылки на реальный прототип достаточно в «За кулисами» и желающие могут перейти по ней для дальнейшего изучения. Про запрет в правилах не знаю, но я принял это как данность, чего и Вам советую. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:17, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) Про терминалы Привет. Я тут на днях разбирала свои завалы, нашла несколько годных (на мой взгляд) скринов терминалов FO4, решила разбавить ими соответствующие статьи. Разбавила. Заодно выяснила, что в статьях по некоторым локациям (Галлюциген, Либерталия) фигурируют не все терминалы, находящиеся там. Добавила инфу. А теперь меня терзают смутные сомнения — может, не стоило? Потому что ничего интересного в тех добавленных мной терминалах нет, они только отпирают двери-сейфы, да активируют турели-протектронов. Но с другой стороны — если уж перечислять терминалы в локации, то все, от и до. Или всё же не надо? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 09:21, декабря 15, 2016 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. В чём могут быть сомнения? Конечно добавляйте все. Они интересны тем, что они есть, и должны быть указаны. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:30, декабря 15, 2016 (UTC) Презент Спасибо. Неожиданно. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 17:37, января 31, 2017 (UTC) FoS Можно поинтересоваться, чем вы конвертировали аудиофайлы .snd и где находятся файлы локализации в PC-версии игры? --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 08:21, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Не совсем понял о чём речь. Уточните, пожалуйста, какие аудиофайлы я конвертировал (давно этим не занимался). Файлов локализации как таковых нет, всё в assets-ах. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:31, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) :: Насколько я помню, вы раньше вытаскивали звуки оружия из мобильной версии игры (Android). Решил покопать PC-версию, там звуки в формате .snd. Чем их конвертировать в другой формат (ogg, wav или другое), не могу разобраться. Это раз. Я понимаю, что в локализация в asset'ах, номера файлов не подскажете? -- Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 08:54, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Да, формат звуков во всех версиях игры изменился и просто так их не услышать. Единственный инструмент, о котором я знаю, что он умеет их конвертировать, это http://en.unity3d.netobf.com/DevXUnityUnPack. Если Вас интересует текст, то он в resources.assets (для PC и IOS). Хотите отобрать у меня "хлеб"? :D Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:17, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: Благодарю за помощь. Как-нибудь попробую покопаться. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 05:33, ноября 18, 2017 (UTC) Привет! Чтобы не плодить новую ветку: сможете что-то сделать с «Конспирация»? Удалять не хочется, так как потом всё равно придётся создавать. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:35, ноября 27, 2017 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я посмотрю. Тоже абы как делать не хочется. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:56, ноября 27, 2017 (UTC) Большое спасибо! Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:26, ноября 29, 2017 (UTC) Снова я… В файле FoS random encounters icon.png срезана часть нижнего луча и двух соседних. Это «так должно быть» или случайность? Я на это обратил внимание ещё при создании ачивок и там его чуть поправил, но только сейчас увидел, что вы — его автор на англовики. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:11, ноября 30, 2017 (UTC) :Не обратил внимания. Странно, если его скачать — всё на месте. Слегка подправил, загрузил снова Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:40, ноября 30, 2017 (UTC) Скриншоты Добрый день. Я начал играть в FOS и заметил, что большинство скриншотов (особенно касается скринов сообщений игры) качеством, очень мягко говоря, совсем не блещут. Не будете возражать, если я по мере возможности буду заменять их на формат .png (разрешение экрана 1920х1080), объем файла увеличится примерно в 8-10 раз?Jinau (обсуждение) 22:27, декабря 19, 2017 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Делайте, если считаете что так будет лучше. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:58, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Вставлю свои 5 копеек. При сохранении выставляйте степень сжатия .png в 9, а ещё лучше возьмите PNGGauntlet и удивляйтесь. Программа старая, но соль не в ней - это всего лишь удобная оболочка над работой трёх утилит, и вот как раз их версии можно найти посвежее. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: Если позволите, добавлю инфу по теме. Юзаю утилиту XnConvert. Мне кажется, она делает всё и даже больше. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 13:22, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) :::: Сменить формат/переименовать/обрезать/повернуть/автоматизировать всё это — да, очень хороша. А манипуляции с размером файла у неё ограничиваются возможностями .png. Упомянуой же выше программой я жал файлы с локациями от Fallout/''2''. --Korney San (обсуждение) 13:27, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) Ну и я поделюсь кухней. Скриншоты с незапамятных времён делаю программой с незатейливым названием «Картинка из буфера обмена». Она умеет только .jpg и .bmp. Очень просто и удобно, особенно, когда игра тебя ждать не будет и нужный кадр уйдёт. До сегодняшнего дня никаких нареканий не было, неужели так плохо? Большинство моих картинок в FoS сделаны с BlueStacks, думаю, это и определяет качество. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:42, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) : PicPick в режиме автосохранения наше всё. --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:51, декабря 20, 2017 (UTC) Картинки Добрый ночи! У меня сейчас в Перми полночь. Откуда Вы берёте картинки из игры Убежище? У меня сохранённые фотографии куда — то делись. То есть по сути я сохранил их, но куда сохранил, без понятия. Заранее благодарю за любой ответ. 19:10, ноября 30, 2017 (UTC)Владосик (обсуждение) :Здравствуйте. Правильно заданный вопрос — половина ответа. В Вашем случае это 100% ответа: картинки я беру из игры. Если Вы имели в виду место хранения скриншотов, то это зависит от программы, которой Вы пользуетесь. Как правило, программа предлагает выбрать место хранения или, если Вы этого не сделали, назначает его сама. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:32, декабря 1, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса администратора Здравствуйте. Я решил подать заявку, надеюсь, что поучаствуете в голосовании.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:13, декабря 10, 2017 (UTC) Орден за вклад Вероятно, Вы пытаетесь оставаться в тени, но мы-то всё видим!!! :) Спасибо за многолетний и неоценимый вклад! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:47, декабря 26, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо. Опять забыл включить стелс-бой? ;) Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 17:04, декабря 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Следы всё равно видны, даже с включенным стелс-боем! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:48, декабря 26, 2017 (UTC) Неиспользуемые файлы из FOS Привет, 14 дней прошло, файл всё же нужен или нет? На нём КУ стоит уже 2 недели. P.S. Поздравляю с орденом! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:10, декабря 26, 2017 (UTC) Снова привет! Уже давно в неиспользуемых файлах висят Файл:FoS Псы войны Воинственные.jpg и Файл:FoS Псы войны Тридогнайт.jpg. У вас есть на них планы или их можно удалить? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:03, июня 2, 2018 (UTC) :Спасибо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:19, июня 2, 2018 (UTC) Персонажи Fallout Shelter У меня к Вам встречный вопрос: у меня чешутся руки начать создавать статьи такие как Рэки Джобинсон и т. п. персонажей встречаемых (а может быть даже и упоминаемых) в Fallout Shelter. Как Вы считаете стоит? --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:11, января 3, 2018 (UTC) : Вопрос, конечно, интересный. Теоретически такие статьи нужны. Вот только чем их заполнять? Скажем, «портрет» — какой? Их будет столько, сколько раз проходить задание. Лично меня этот «рэндом» бесит, взять те же задания — в нынешнем виде — это, в лучшем случае, — заготовки для статей. Люблю определённость. :) Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 15:21, января 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Ну портрет интересует в меньшей степени, в F4 такая же беда с некоторыми персонажами. А по наполнению — у нас и короче статьи существуют. Здесь необходимость скорее заключается в структурировании всех персонажей Шелтера, + некоторые из них — пасхальные яйца. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:29, января 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: Тогда дайте волю своим рукам. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 20:01, января 3, 2018 (UTC) Голосование Здравствуйте! Загляните в это обсуждение и выскажите своё мнение.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 14:57, июня 26, 2018 (UTC) Форум Привет, Beard! Пожалуйста, загляните в это обсуждение, если есть время. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:52, октября 2, 2018 (UTC) : Привет! Вопрос к голосованию готов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:00, октября 12, 2018 (UTC) День рождения :Спасибо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 18:00, мая 27, 2019 (UTC) Дискорд : Простите, я этот вопрос не изучал, и мнения по нему не имею. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:40, июня 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Привет! Можно оставить голос в воздержавшихся. По правилам нужно набрать 20 участников, чтобы голосование имело статус состоявшегося. Пока не хватает. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:47, июня 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: Тогда в этом случае можно проставить ещё две метки "Воздержался". Это же 5 секунд, Beard.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:53, июня 4, 2019 (UTC) Fallout Shelter Доброго времени суток! У вас случаем не найдётся времени закончить статьи о заданиях Fallout Shelter? --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 03:59, декабря 27, 2019 (UTC) Нам важен Ваш голос! — Всего 1 минута Вашего времени — Приветствуем Вас, житель Убежища! Мы надеемся, что данный проект Вам очень понравился. Неважно, редактируете ли Вы статьи, или просто читаете, в любом случае, сейчас нам нужна именно Ваша помощь. В настоящий момент проходит, вероятно, самое важное голосование за последние 10 лет! Которое определит лучший проект из лучших. Конкуренты очень серьёзные и поэтому мы надеемся на Вас! Просто перейдите по ссылки и проголосуйте за Убежище. Торопитесь, голосование скоро завершится. Ссылка на голосование >>> center Вперёд в светлое будущее... в Убежище! Alex6122 © 15:27, февраля 2, 2020 (UTC)